


The morning after

by bunnysworld



Series: Merlin's weekend at the convention [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knows it was only this one night. But how dare Arthur acting this way now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Even though written for a prompt in Camelot_Drabble, this seems to develop into a series, so I better find a name for it and mark it as such, don't you think?
> 
> You should probably start reading at the beginning, I doubt it makes much sense otherwise.
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta! Every mistake that's still in there is entirely mine and I put it up for adoption. ;)

Merlin didn’t know what he’d expected. The rational part of him had known this wouldn’t lead anywhere. That it was only for one night and that someone like Arthur Pendragon probably did this at every convention he attended. That he was just a little pastime for him and that it was over the moment he left the room.

But he had felt special when Arthur had ordered breakfast from room service after they slowly made love again. They had finger-fed each other and shared kisses that were much too sweet to be real. 

When it was time to check out of the rooms, Merlin had hurried back, stuffed his things into his bag and took it to Gwen’s car. They’d returned their keys to the front desk and hung out, saying good-bye to convention-friends that slowly trickled into the lobby to check out, too.

Merlin had blushed furiously when Gwen had teased him about spending the night with Arthur. He was sure she would coax all the details she wanted out of him on the drive back home later, even though he wasn’t willing to provide them. 

“There he is, by the elevators.” Gwen whispered but Merlin didn’t dare to look over. Maybe Arthur would stop to chat when he was done checking out. Maybe he would ask for his phone number or email or facebook. But, he had decided, he wouldn’t force himself on Arthur. He knew he was just a little fan, a nobody.

Lance came over but Merlin didn’t listen to what he said to Gwen, still throwing glances Arthur’s way. The blond had stopped to talk to some of the other actors and said his good-byes to them. Then he turned to some fans for a last photo. Merlin got more and more nervous. Would Arthur show that they were more than just people who had briefly met for a hello and an autograph? 

His heart ached and Merlin scolded himself. This was stupid. He knew he wasn’t anything more to Arthur. But the last night had been so wonderful that he hoped for more. There he was, making his way over to them. Merlin felt the blood rushing in his ears and a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Arthur just nodded at Gwen and then turned to Lance. “We should leave. Traffic on the M25 will be even more horrible the longer we wait.”

Lance kissed Gwen’s cheek while Merlin tried to give Arthur a shaky smile. 

But the blond just grabbed his trolley and turned with a “Meet you at the car.”

Merlin felt tears welling up. So that was it. He wasn’t even acknowledged. He wasn’t sure what exactly he had expected, but being ignored completely fucking hurt. 

Gwen threw him a look and laced her arm through his. “Let’s go, Merlin, there’s nothing more for us to do,” she said gently, knowing that the moment she commented on the situation, Merlin would fall apart. 

Swallowing hard, Merlin straightened his back. His face a mask of stone, he nodded. What an arsehole! Just looking for a cheap fuck and then too coward to even say hello. It hurt like hell, but Merlin was way too proud to show it.

He wrapped an arm around Gwen’s shoulder and brushed past Arthur and Lance on the way to the elevators.

Fuck you, Arthur Pendragon!


End file.
